A fun beginning
by Wynter Michaelis
Summary: Ciel wants to learn a few things and Sebastian is the only one who can teach him. Smut, yaoi, shota?, CielXsebby this is an old story and may have some problems in the writing style


**This has been on my computer for such a long time and I havent put anything out for a while. I figured I would put this out. It sucks and is basically pure smut between Sebby and Ciel but whatever. **

**Warning: Smut, bad grammar and spelling and that fun stuff**

**Disclaimer: Dont own**

Ciel looked around his room, it was around one in the morning and he still could not get to sleep. He stood and the blankets fell in a pile around his feet. He went to the door and opened it. He went to the railing of the staircase and looked down, Sebastian was wondering back and forth. Ciel watched as he did, never leaving his muscular chest and slim waist that was surely to hold something wonderful. Ciel smiled and walked back to his room and lay down with a smile on his face. He would act the next day.

"Bocchan, it is time to wake up. Breakfast today is an Eggplant Omelette with Caraway and Coriander. It is served with a Longing Heart Asian Green Tea. I hope it is to your liking, Bocchan." Sebastian said bowing to his master. Ciel glanced at his butler as he bowed, noticing how gracefully he held himself. Ciel closed his eyes and took a sip of the tea. Sebastian stood there with a smirk on his face.

Ciel glared at him, "And just what do you think you are smirking about?" Ciel set down his empty cup. Sebastian picked it up and turned to refill it. With his back to Ciel, Ciel took in the view. Sebastian turned and Ciel looked away.

"Today, Bocchan, your schedule is mainly empty except for a few lessons that will be taught by me. You have violin lessons followed by fencing, after that will be a lunch of Sheppard's Pie… Is there something troubling you Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, moving forward and placing his hand on Ciel's forehead. Ciel looked up at him from under his bangs then pulled on Sebastian's tail coat until his lips met Ciel's. Sebastian was frozen in shock as his sweet little Bocchan kissed him roughly, his tongue invading his mouth. Ciel finally let him go and his face was extremely red. He looked at Sebastian then down almost immediately after. Sebastian smiled at the innocent boy.

"Bocchan, if you want something then all you have to do is order me." Sebastian said with a smile. He turned and stacked the dishes but he heard some rustling behind him. When he turned back around he was surprised to find that Ciel had donned a pair of cat ears and even a fake tail. He looked up at Sebastian with his face extremely red.

"Teach me Sebastian…and that is an order…" Ciel said, still blushing. Sebastian looked down at him with a smile but did not know what his Bocchan was talking about.

"Teach you what Bocchan?" Sebastian asked with a smile. He closed his eyes during the smile but they flew open almost immediately when the little Bocchan pulled him down to the bed and kissed him.

"Teach me…how all of this works. How to get rid of this feeling down…there…" Ciel said with his face becoming redder and redder. Sebastian smiled as his little Bocchan said that. He sighed and took off his shoes and his jacket vest. He folded them and set them to the side then put his shoes on the floor. He went to the bedroom door and locked it. Sebastian waltzed back over and looked down at the Bocchan.

"Are you sure you want me to teach you Bocchan? I will not go easy on you." Sebastian said looking down at him. Ciel nodded and moved back onto the bed. Sebastian crawled up the bed until his face was there beside the Bocchan's. He took Ciel's face into his hand and kissed him. Unlike Ciel's inexperienced kiss, Sebastian was an exceptional kisser, it also helped with the fact that he could tie a not in a cherry stem. He took Ciel's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. He tasted so much like the sweets that he loved to eat. Sebastian smiled as a small groan was released from the Bocchan. "Are you ready for this Bocchan?" Sebastian asked moving away from his master's mouth so he could breathe. He could already tell that he was ready for more but he still had to ask.

"Yes, Sebastian, I am ready for everything that you are willing to give to me…" Ciel said looking down, too embarrassed to look Sebastian in the face. Sebastian smiled and lifted the Bocchan's night shirt above his head. Sebastian's face went down to the Bocchan's chest and he licked Ciel's nipples. Ciel let out another one of his delicious groans. This was not exactly what he had had in mind but it was still good…

Sebastian had not done this to a man in a while so he was a little rusty but he was a quick learner. He found that the burn mark on the Bocchan's ribs was a weakness of his. Sebastian slid his tongue over it and Ciel moaned in pleasure. He could see his master becoming hard and he loved it. He turned his Bocchan's face to meet his, "Bocchan, do you enjoy this?"

"Yes, Sebastian, yes…" Ciel said, not trying to hide it, the demon would know if he was lying anyways. The only reason he had put the ears and tail on was because he knew Sebastian wouldn't have been able to resist. He was now thinking that that had been an extremely well thought out plan.0

Sebastian slid his now ungloved hand into the Bocchan's boxers and stroked him. He could feel the throbbing pulse of him and he was getting excited. He smiled as he continued to lick the brand on Ciel's ribs.

Ciel gasped as he felt the new sensation of touch from a different area. He felt that he was going to explode and let out a gasp. He couldn't get air into his lungs fast enough yet he was enjoying every minute of this. It seems that this is what Sebastian is going to teach me today, he thought. He felt his boxers being slipped down his legs and he looked down. He was now completely naked except for the ears and the tail. It was a special type of tail though, a cold hard plastic tail. He didn't like the furry ones. Sebastian looked at him as he moved him onto his back. "Just what are you doing Sebas-"

"Now Bocchan. You wanted me to teach you so I am going to teach you, and you shall repay me also with this." Sebastian said, moving Ciel's legs apart. Ciel watched as Sebastian lowered his head then couldn't stop the cry from escaping his mouth as Sebastian licked his tip. Sebastian pressed his lips together then brought them down onto the Bocchan's tip. It was quivering, in fear or pleasure, and he smiled. He moved his mouth down while slowly opening his mouth. Once the Bocchan was fully sheathed in his mouth he started moving his tongue in circles around it while bringing it in and out of his mouth. Ciel whimpered in pleasure and could feel something big coming. Sebastian stopped before Ciel could reach his finish. He sat up and looked at Ciel.

"Ah, Bocchan, it is true, you are sweet everywhere…" Sebastian smiled, causing Ciel's already red face to turn redder. Sebastian stood and took off his shirt. Ciel watched as he did, his eyes following every button as it unbuttoned then as Sebastian took it off his eyes trailed down his chest and abs. Sebastian smiled, "Like what you see Bocchan? You haven't seen even half of it."

Ciel looked at him in confusion until Sebastian started to undo his pants. This peaked his curiosity; he had been wondering for a while what type of underwear Sebastian wore. As Sebastian unzipped his pants he found that Sebastian went commando.

"Ah, I see you noticed. Yes, I don't wear underwear. It is too restricting. I rather like the occasional coldness of the zipper." Sebastian said with a smile. He stepped out of his pants and stood there for a moment in his glorious nakedness before getting into the bed. He went right to the top of the bed. He pulled Ciel up to him. "Now my little kitty, why don't you lap this lollipop for me like I did for you?"

Ciel looked down and saw that Sebastian, too, was fully ready for it. Ciel leaned down, not really knowing what to do, and tried to fit his whole mouth around it. It didn't fit into his mouth.

"Relax your jaw my little kitty. It will be easier if you do that you know, and try to watch the teeth, though I will enjoy a little pain…" Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel blushed and did as he was told. He relaxed and it was easier after that. As he started that, he felt fingers trail down his back until they reached his behind. One hand slipped into the crack and he felt a finger slide in. It didn't feel bad, but it wasn't a good feeling either. His teeth clenched a little and Sebastian gasped in surprise. "Ah, Bocchan, were you not expecting that? But we must get you stretched out a little otherwise it will never fit… If you want I could get you ready with the tail…"

Ciel looked up at him with Sebastian's length fully sheathed. He was confused until he felt the roundness of the tip of the tail at the entrance. Sebastian moved it up and down before slowly putting it in, it was only the width of two of his fingers. He slid it in until he felt Ciel shudder in pleasure and him suck. Sebastian moaned a little and pulled the tail back a little. He pushed it back into the same spot and it happened again. He continued this a few times until Ciel let go of him and was moaning uncontrollably. He glared at Sebastian but Sebastian only smiled at him.

"If you liked that Bocchan, just think, mine is twice the width of this little thing. You are almost stretched out enough…" Sebastian said going back to his fingers. Ciel had wrapped his arms around Sebastian and was clawing his back just like the little kitty he looked like. After he got Ciel stretched out though he stopped. He stood up and left Ciel on the bed for a second to watch him. Ciel was starting to hurt now, being brought almost to the edge then reeled back in, he couldn't take much more. Sebastian walked back in with a chain.

"What the devil is that for Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his voice a little more high pitched than usual.

"Oh? This, it is just to chain up the bad kitty." Sebastian said, putting a circle of the chain around Ciel's head then chaining it to the headboard. Ciel couldn't move out of a kneeling position without the chain choking him. He was still dealing with the chain problem when he felt Sebastian behind him. "It is a good thing that kitty is already stretched…" He thrust into him. Ciel cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Sebastian was just long enough to hit the spot. Sebastian realized that and moved up, still fully sheathed inside of Bocchan. He turned Ciel to face him. Ciel was now sitting on Sebastian's lap while hooked to the bed. Sebastian smiled and took Ciel's mouth for his as he thrust into him over and over again. After a little while though Ciel felt the big moment coming again.

"Ah! Sebastian…I…I…I'm…coming!" He released himself all over Sebastian's chest and abdomen along with his own abdomen. He panted but Sebastian continued, shortly after though he, too, came. Only his was inside of his young Bocchan. Sebastian looked at Ciel and his tired expression.

"So, is that what you wanted to be taught Bocchan?" Sebastian asked already knowing the answer. Ciel nodded and leaned against the head board. Sebastian took himself out and moved into the Indian position on the bed. "Shall I clean you up Bocchan?" Ciel nodded knowing that a cold towel was just what he needed. He was shocked when he felt Sebastian's tongue running across his body, licking up all of his come. Ciel was about to protest when Sebastian took him into his mouth. Before he knew it though Sebastian kissed him again. "I see that Bocchan is ready to go again. But the question is, do you want to?"

Ciel noted that he did want to go again but he was extremely sore. Sebastian was not kidding when he said that he wasn't going to go easy on him. Sebastian sighed, "Ah, yes, the soreness. Well, you should be ready to go again by tonight. I shall be here later tonight then." He looks at the time, "Ah, it is time for me to get lunch ready. I will bring you lunch in a little while." Sebastian stood up and before Ciel knew, he was fully dressed. Sebastian undid the chain and covered Ciel up. "Bocchan looked cute the entire time I hope you know my little Uke." Ciel blushed and covered his head with the blanket as Sebastian laughed and walked out. When he closed the door though, Ciel couldn't stop thinking about what Sebastian did to him. Was he starting to fall for the handsome demon?

Might be continued…


End file.
